Major Plant Trouble
by judodave
Summary: Whilst on Holiday in Wisconsin Kat learns of a Mysterios Plant Creature in the neerby forest and investagates, however she soon learns that the monster is not what he seems.
1. Prelude

-1Major Plant Trouble chapter 1

----

A month has past since Jetstream's death.

Initially Kat was blamed for assisting Target in the murder but the workers came forward saying she was interrogating him.

Since then Kat has resumed normal duty even helping Iron Man against Dr. Doom.

----

Rooftop in Downtown Manhattan

18:00

Kat let out a sigh as she landed on the rooftop, Kat had been busy lately, in fact busy would be an understatement.

So far this week she had busted three bank robberies, a jewel theft and an escape attempt by a minor supervillain using the Tombstone name, it wasn't a rare sight these days to see a villain using the name of a villain who had joined the taskforce, which know included Jester and Whirlwind, in fact most of the time she had to bust one off the rip-offs.

Thankfully by tomorrow Superheroics would be the last thing on her mind.

She was one day away from going on Vacation with her mom Wisconsin, she had been reluctant at first but she was reminded that she wasn't the only Superhero in New York by her mom and thus she agreed.

The place she was going was a place she was all to familiar with, it was a small community who's main source of income was tourism and it had a huge, beautiful redwood forest just outside off the city.

She didn't visit it as much nowadays mostly because off her Superhero career but from what she herd the place hadn't changed much.

The sound of Marco's voice broke her train off thought.

"Kat you here me?"

"Loud and clear."

"There's a thug trying to rob Maxamilion's Jewry Store."

"I'll be there."

Kat let herself freefall before unsheathing her wings and taking off.

---

Maximillion's Jewry Store

19:00

"Please, don't hurt me," The store owner pleaded with the thug, who looked like Marco accept he's older, a LOT taller and more muscular.

"Shut it old man, just fill this bag with every piece off Jewry in this place or else." The thug ordered pointing a 9ml handgun at the clerk's head, however to his shock the gun was melted by some flames.

"What the hell?" The shocked thug yelled.

"Honestly you thugs should be used to this by know." The thug turned around seeing American Dragon.

"SHIT!" The thug spun on his heel and ran out the door and into his getaway vercall, he didn't get far however as Kat's tail wrapped it's self around the cars rear and suspended it in midair, the thug's eyes widened.

"I GIVE, JUST LET ME DOWN, I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS." The thug yelled.

"Fine, you don't have to yell." Kat said as her tail dropped the car gently, she landed and soon the cops arrived and arrested him.

"Thanks American Dragon." Came the owner's voice. "I was worried that I was going to be forced into early retirement." Kat turned around.

"No problem, I'll be here to make sure you're retirement doesn't happen for another five years." She said jokingly, the owner laughed.

"You're an inspiration to youngsters everywhere."

"Thanks, know if you excuse me I have a vacation to prepare for." She said before taking of towards the mansion.

The owner blinked, wondering what he'd do without American Dragon's jokes to lighten up his day.

---

Shung Family Mansion

19:30

When Kat arrived, her room was empty accept for her bed and furniture so she guessed that almost all her stuff had been packed by her mom whilst she was out on patrol, in fact the only thing not packed was her wings and tail.

She didn't have to worry about her wings passing airport security as her mom owned a privet Jet which the family used when going on vacation instead off using the airport, it wasn't like this before she gained her powers, infact she and her parents used to ride in first class like any other family who either got upgraded to first class or was rich, however that changed once she got her powers and wings and tail as to protect her secret identity.

Casting her thoughts aside she ordered her wings and tail to retract and they did, once she got changed into her outfit for the day (black t-shirt, denim jacket, khaki pants and black boots) she went downstairs and saw suitcases being loaded into the family's limo, she tied her hair up in a ponytail and left the mansion, her mom was helping Jeves with the bags.

"There you are." Sandra said upon seeing Kat.

"Sorry, I was on my way home from patrol when I had to stop a robbery."

"Never mind, we have a plain to catch."

Kat said nothing and entered the limo, it drove of to the airfield where the privet Jet was.

Next time on Major Plant Trouble

Kat and her mom arrive at there destination only to find that the Redwood Forest is closed off due to sightings of a plant monster, Kat investigates but finds more than she can chew.

Footnotes:

Julius, Target and Wild Ryde won't be appearing in this fic.


	2. Arival

-1Major Plant Trouble chapter 2

Last time on Major Plant Trouble

Kat's flight home was interrupted by a robbery attempt but know that she's home she is ready for her holiday.

Sorry for the wait.

----

5,000 feet in the air

6:00

Kat let out a yawn as she looked out the window, it had been a few hours since takeoff and she was bored, there where no good in flight movies and whilst the food was good she hadn't eaten much as she was worried about the possibility off a mass breakout back in New York.

Sandra had been asleep for the majority off the journey and had only just woken up, just in time to as the stewards had arrived with the breakfast menu, Kat didn't order anything whilst Sandra ordered a Bacon Roll.

"Kat." Sandra said catching the seventeen year olds attention. "I know your worried about how New York will be once we return but at least try to eat something.

"Mom relax. As soon as we arrive at the hotel I'll order room service."

"It would be better if you ate something know."

"No thanks."

Sighing in defeat, Sandra began eating her food, a few minutes passed and the plain landed, after retrieving there hand luggage the two women left the plane and got in there privet limo which took them to the hotel.

The hotel was huge and was obviously a five star hotel which was nothing new to Kat what with being in a wealthy family and all, Sandra went inside first and checked them in with Kat following closely behind her mom, once they where checked in they entered the elevator and it took them to the top floor.

The elevator stopped and Kat was lead to the room where she was staying, her mom was going to be staying in a room next door to her's so that her mom could drop in any time.

Her mom handed her the keys and Kat opened the door to her room, the room was large and beautifully decorated, just what she expected it to be.

Kat noticed the balcony and decided to check out the view, the balcony had a great view off the city and more importantly enough room for her wings to spread out.

"Mom thought off everything." Kat thought as she went back inside and drew the curtains, she unpacked her bags and once everything was in place she changed into her Superhero costume and grabbing her wings and tail.

She was going to get a birds eye look at the city bellow her.

Undrawing the curtains she took flight the minute she set foot on the balcony. She spent a few minutes flying across town before deciding to call Marco.

----

Back in New York.

11:00am

"DANMIT!" Marco yelled as he failed at the latest attempt to improve the range on the communication device, something he had been meaning to do ever since Kat told him about the holiday she was going on.

"Excuse me?" Came his dad's voice, he was currently vacuuming Marco's room not paying attention to what Marco was doing.

"Uh, nothing dad, just dropped a USB Port." Marco replied pretending to pick something up off the floor.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I can be clumsy sometimes. So what?"

His dad shrugged and turned off the hover having just finished hovering the floor and he left the room, after a few more minutes he was finished.

"Finally." Marco muttered under his breath.

"Marco?" Came Kat's voice making him jump and he dropped the COM link to, however instead off dropping to the floor it stopped in midair and floated over to him.

"What the?"

"Marco?"

"Oh hey Kat, how's Wisconsin?"

"Great, nice change from the Supervillian infected New York."

"Yeah I can imagine." Marco replied still bewildered by what had just happened. "You'd better bring me a present back though," Kat laughed.

"I'll see what I can do."

With that Kat hung up, Marco briefly considered telling his dad about what had happened but decided not to.

----

Back in Wisconsin.

Kat turned off the COM and sat down on a rooftop, she briefly wondered why Marco sounded bewildered but shrugged it off as she was just glad he had finished improving the range off the com links.

Ever since the incident with Jetstream last month she had been helping Marco with his engineering skills mostly because he said that he intended to be an engineer off some kind when he grew up, she had said that he should consider a career in IT if the engineering gig didn't work out and he took her advice and stated looking into IT courses at the community college near his house for when he graduated from High School.

Kat shook her thoughts aside and looked at her watch, it was 16:30 and she was due back for a limo tour around town so she stood up and took flight.

A few hours passed and she landed on the balcony. She opened up the curtains and saw her mom standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Kat, I told you not to go out as American Dragon."

"I know but I was bored and didn't have much else to do."

"Okay but next time only go out as American Dragon if there's American Dragon business to attend to."

"Yes mom." She replied with a hint off annoyance in her voice, her mom left to let her get changed into her street cloths and Kat soon joined her outside, the two women left the hotel and entered the limo.

"Can you take us to the Redwood forest please?" Sandra asked the driver.

"No can do lady." Sandra blinked.

"Why not?"

"It's being haunted by some kind of plant monster." Know the women where even more confused.

"Plant Monster?"

"Yeah, the whole mess started a week ago. A lesbian couple went into the forest looking for privacy, all the girls found was the monster, according to them it only said one phrase "Go away". I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

"Buddy, we're from New York. We're used to crazy shit."

"Kat." Sandra said eyeing her daughter.

"Just saying."

"Anyway, I can take ya anywhere but the forest."

"Fine just take us around town."

As the driver drove around Kat whispered in her mom's ear.

"Think that counts as American Dragon business?"

"Definitely."

"Great, I'll check it out after the tour."

They said nothing for the rest off the tour and neither did the driver, Kat was wondering what this "Plant Monster" was like and more importantly what it was capable off.

The tour ended once the limo arrived back at the hotel and Kat returned to her room, got changed, grabbed her wings and tail and took off.

Next time on Major Plant Trouble.

Kat arrives at the forest o investigate the creature, however she gets some unexpected help from SHEILD in the middle of her investigation. .


	3. First encounters

Major Plant Trouble chapter 3

Last time on Major Plant Trouble.

Kat and her mom arrived in Wisconsin, however there plans to visit the forest where cut short when they learned off a plant monster.

Shout outs:

Tricia: Never thought someone other than Ray would review my fics! Anyway Kat's powers are as follows.

Flight (increased by wings).

Superstrengh

Agility

Ability to breath fire (only when flying)

Initially she didn't use any equipment but that changed when Iron Man provided her with a pair off mechanical wings and tail. The wings increase her flight speed greatly and her tail can wrap itself around any object/person by voice command.

----

Above the redwood forest

19:00

Kat could see that the town was up in arms about the so called Plant Monster.

There where police blockades around every possible entrance to the forest with armed guards patrolling them, some of them where asleep at there post but the others stood ready.

"The only thing they didn't count on was someone entering from the sky." Kat muttered as she landed in the middle off the forest, however before she could make a move she found herself suspended in midair by a net.

"What the hell?" She thought as she struggled to break free but it was no use. Suddenly a squad of armed SHELD agents appeared from the forest but the minute they saw Kat in the net they holstered there weapons.

"We got the wrong one sarge." One of the men said.

"Wrong one?"

The man they addressed as sarge appeared, he was tall and black, his head was bold and he was sporting a goatee on his chin, he was obviously on eyed as he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, he was wearing a black trench coat with the SHELD logo on it's right shoulder, a black sweater underneath and blue jeans.

"Let her down." The man ordered and five seconds later Kat was free.

"I suppose you want an explanation Kat."

"Dam right I do. Wait, did you call me Kat?"

"All right. First off SHEILD has profiles on every active meta human in the world including his/her's real name, second my name is Sergeant Ethan Addams, my squad is dedicated to the capture and study off meat human's with severely reduced intellects hence the reason why we're here.

"So the net was intended for the plant monster."

"Exactly, we never counted on there being more than one meta human ion the area."

"What can you tell me about the monster?"

"Not much accept that he has control over most plant life and seems to have the intelligence off a new born baby."

"Wait, why are you telling me this? Isn't it supposed to be top secret?"

"Ever here off a team up?"

"Duh, I did quite a few during my early years as a superhero."

"Aren't you still in your early years?"

"Yeah but I was talking about before the whole Jetstream fiasco. Wait if SHEILD has profiles on every active meta human then you must know Target's real name."

"Sorry, that's classified, only the top ranking SHEILD agents have access to Target's file."

Kat went to protest but decided not to knowing that she had a monster to defeat.

"GO AWAY!" Came an inhuman sounding voice, the squad and Kat turned around to see the plant monster.

It was about the same height as an average human male but it was anything but average, it's body was covered from head to toe in leaves and it's eyes where glowing a bright green cooler.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Ethan ordered and the squad fired using non lethal gas to try to incapacitate the creature but it had little to no effect on it.

The creature rose it's arms and numerous sharp plants emerged from ground impaling several squad members through the chest, the creature pointed it's arms forward and the remaining squad members where impaled when the plants followed the direction off the creature's arms.

"My turn." Kat said flying forward and stretching her arm out hoping for a punch, however the creature rose it's arms and blocked it with a large block of wood.

Ethan drew his gun and fired at the creatures legs, however the creature rolled to the side and disappeared into the forest.

"Dam it." Ethan yelled throwing his gun down in frustration.

"Relax, we'll get him next time, for know lets split up, the forest is to big to explore together without getting lost,"

"Good point, Kat you take to the sky's, I'll handle things down here."

"Right, lets say we meet in the middle off the forest."

"Sounds like a plan."

Kat took flight and scoured the area, she knew what to expect from the creature but the question was how to defeat it.

Then she saw something she didn't expect to find in a forest, it was a building a small one at that, it was situated in a clearing. She landed alongside it and peeped in one of the windows.

It was a laboratory.

Next time on Major Plant Trouble.

What will Kat find inside the lab? And what connection does it have with the creature?


End file.
